Un giro inesperado
by Myrii-chan
Summary: ¿Qué le ha pasado a Ran? Un giro inesperado hace que la vida de Shinichi vuelva a sufrir un enorme cambio. Un callejón, unos hombres de negro, un golpe. Es todo lo que Ran necesita para cambiar completamente su vida. Situado antes de la llegada de Ai Haibara.
1. Chapter 1

Hoolaas, bueno me he decidido a hacer un fic sobre este anime que tanto me encanta desde que era pequeña. No he leido muchos fics de este anime, así que no se si se parecerá a alguno que haya sido escrito antes, pero me ha venido la inspiración hace solo un rato.

Aquí dejo el primer capítulo. No voy a decir que vaya a publicar regularmente, pero si digo que intentaré acabar el fic, y tambien terminar otros que he dejado por la mitad sobre otros animes.

* * *

Detective Conan – Un giro inesperado

(Situado antes de la llegada de Ai Haibara)

Detective Conan no me pertenece

_**Capitulo I – Narrado por Ran**_

Iba caminando hacia el instituto, pensando en que Conan últimamente se comportaba de una forma extraña. ¿Qué le ocurría? Solía encontrarle con la mirada perdida, pensando en a saber que cosas, y cuando le decía algo, cambiaba completamente la cara y se comportaba de un modo exageradamente infantil, como si quisiera fingir algo que no es.

De un momento a otro me di cuenta de que me había desviado de mi recorrido habitual hacia el instituto, ya que hoy iba sola porque Sonoko estaba enferma. ¿En qué momento había girado por una calle que no era?

Mientras me preguntaba eso, me di cuenta de que justo enfrente de un callejón entraba un hombre muy extraño vestido de negro. Eso me recordó a cuando Shinichi se fue siguiendo a aquellos dos hombres, y un extraño impulso me llevó a entrar al callejón para saber que estaba ocurriendo cuando, de repente, oí un disparo. Ese sonido me aceleró el corazón y corrí a ver que estaba sucediendo. Pero, entonces, sólo sentí dolor. Un dolor agudo que me taladraba la cabeza.

Alguien me había golpeado en la cabeza y yo sólo pude caer al suelo, mientras oía hablar a dos personas:

\- Vaya Vodka, mira lo que tenemos aquí. ¿No es la misma chica que iba con aquel detective adolescente? ¿Qué te parece si la dejamos ir al mismo sitio donde fue su amiguito? -dijo mientras se escuchaba el sonido de un maletín abriéndose

\- Claro Gin, ¿por qué no?

Y entonces, justo antes de perder el conocimiento, sentí como me metían algo en la boca, y no pude resistir a tragarmelo porque sino acabaría ahogándome.

De un momento a otro me sentí más despierta que nunca, y un calor extraño empezó a invadirme todo el cuerpo, hasta que se hizo insoportable. Fui viendo como el calor se transformaba en dolor, y vi pasar el color del cielo, de un azul claro a anaranjado, llegando al anochecer. Y fue entonces cuando al fín pude conseguir las fuerzas para levantarme.

Veía el mundo de otra manera, pero no le dí importancia y decidí dirigirme a la comisaría para denunciar lo que había pasado, cuando ví mi reflejo en el escaparate de una tienda.

Aquello no podía ser posible. ¿O sí?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2 – Narrado por Conan**_

Ya hacía mucho rato que había vuelto del colegio, y Ran aún no había llegado. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y al preguntarle a Kogoro por Ran, sólo había respondido que estaría de compras con Sonoko. Pero Sonoko llamó ayer diciendo que estaba enferma y no iba a ir al instituto. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Ran?

Tenía un mal presentimiento, así que cogí mi chaqueta y salí a la calle a buscar a Ran. Mientras caminaba, intenté llamar a Ran por teléfono, pero no solo respondía el buzón de voz.

De un momento a otro empecé a desesperarme. Ya eran pasadas las once de la noche y no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Hasta que la ví. Pero, ¿desde cuándo Ran era tan bajita? No, no era bajita, es que simplemente era una niña. Un momento, ¿una niña?

Mientras estaba en shock, ella pareció verme, y comenzó a correr hacia mí.

\- ¡Conan! Tienes que ayudarme, no se que me ha pasado pero soy yo, Ran -me decía atropelladamente

\- Creo que vamos a tener una larga conversación esta noche. Tenemos que ir a casa del profesor Agasa, rápido. -le respondí yo

Sin dejarle tiempo para preguntas la cogí de la mano y la conduje corriendo hacia la casa del profesor.

Llegamos sin aliento, y empujé la verja de la entrada, para después correr hacia la puerta y tocar el timbre a toda prisa. El profesor nos recibió con una cara de sorpresa increíble y nos hizo pasar a toda prisa a dentro.

\- Pero ¿qué demonios ha pasado?

\- Eso mismo quiero saber yo. Ran, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

\- Bueno... esta mañana me equivoqué de camino yendo hacia el instituto, y acabé entrando en un callejón. Entonces, unos hombres vestidos de negro m -entonces la interrumpí

\- Esta bien, no hace falta que me digas nada mas. Solo quiero que me digas si estás bien

\- Me dieron un golpe en la cabeza, pero ya no me duele nada

\- Está bien, entonces, será mejor que te sientes. Lo que te acaba de ocurrir es lo mismo que me pasó a mi.

Entonces su cara se descompuso, y me dijo:

\- Shi-¿Shinichi?

\- Exacto

El profesor, que había estado observándonos, dijo que iba a buscar ropa de cuando yo era pequeño para Ran. Nos quedamos solos, y Ran se quedó pensativa, hasta que decidió hablar

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Y, ¿por qué no me habías contado lo que te había pasado?

\- No quería ponerte en peligro. Pero ahora tu también estás metida en esto. Por favor, Ran prométeme que no te pondrás en peligro

\- No puedo prometerte nada. No se que voy a hacer ahora. ¿Qué va a pasar con mi vida ahora? Ya no puedo seguir yendo al instituto.

\- Podríamos intentar que no te vea nadie, y decirle a tu padre por teléfono que has ido a algún sitio, y que tardarás bastante en volver.

\- Pero, ¿esto no tiene cura?

\- Por ahora no. El profesor Agasa ha estado investigando, pero no ha encontrado nada aún

La situación había empeorado de un momento a otro. Ahora Ran también está involucrada en esto.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3 – Narrado por Ran**_

Un par de horas después, Shinichi y yo nos encontrábamos aún en casa de Agasa, esperando a que el profesor terminara de piratear la base de datos del colegio de primaria de Conan, para darme una identidad falsa

El plan que habíamos terminado inventado consistía en esto:

Decirle a mi padre que me habían aceptado en un instituto en América, donde podría directamente inscribirme en una gran universidad. Claro que, con la condición de partir esa misma noche. Por eso mismo, "Conan" y yo, fuimos a mi casa a coger mis cosas, para que no sospechara, y le dejamos una carta explicándole que me iba.

Por consiguiente, también dejamos una carta explicando que los padres de Conan se lo habían llevado para vivir con ellos.

Por último, el profesor Agasa me había inscrito con un nombre falso en la escuela a la que asistían Conan y la liga juvenil de detectives. Ahora me llamaba Ran Edogawa, y era hermana adoptiva de Conan.

Por lo tanto, Shinichi y yo estábamos esperando a que Agasa terminara su trabajo para poder irnos a dormir. Al día siguiente me esperaba un gran día...

_7 horas después..._

\- Chicos, os presento a vuestra nueva compañera, Ran Edogawa -decía la profesora mientras yo intentaba comportarme como una niña de siete años -Ran, puedes sentarte en el asiento vacío junto a tu hermano

Fui acercándome al pupitre, y Conan me sonrió para infundirme animos en mi primer día. Entonces recordé que era Shinichi, que siempre había sido él. Que había estado protegiéndome durante todo este tiempo. Y me sentí mejor.

Durante las horas de clase, mientras la profesora escribía en la pizarra las tablas de multiplicar, yo me perdí en un mundo de recuerdos. Y vino a mi cabeza aquella vez que fuimos a un balneario con los amigos de papá, y obligué a Conan a bañarse conmigo. Mi cara se fue poniendo roja mientras lo recordaba, porque ahora es cuando me daba cuenta de por qué se había resistido tanto. ¿Cuántos recuerdos se habían vuelto embarazosos al saber que Conan es Shinichi? Preferí dejar de pensar en ello, porque si no acabaría asesinándolo.

A la hora del recreo, la Liga Juvenil de Detectives formada por Genta, Ayumi y Mitsuhiko, nos acribillaron a preguntas a Conan y a mi, recriminándo a este último por no haberles contado que tenía una hermana. En un momento termine yo sola hablando con Ayumi, porque los chicos se fueron a jugar al fútbol.

\- Oye Ran, eres igualita que una chica que se llama como tú. Pero ella es mucho más mayor, ¿sabes? -me decía Ayumi

\- Vaya, que casualidad, ¿verdad?

\- Pues si. Bueno, entonces como te decía antes. ¿Quieres formar parte de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives? -preguntó con ilusión. Vaya, tendría que actuar mejor para parecer mas una niña como ella

\- ¡Claro!

El día finalmente terminó después de un par de horas más de clase, y en el camino de vuelta a casa Conan y yo ibamos en silencio.

Cuando por fin llegamos a su casa, el profesor Agasa nos recibió con novedades. Ahora que tenía dos niños para probar sus inventos estaba encantado. Había hecho para mi un adorno para el pelo con la misma función que la pajarita de Conan, que me había enseñado ayer mientras el profesor pirateaba el ordenador del colegio. También había hecho unos zapatos que aumentaban mi fuerza, por si algún día necesitaba defenderme, ya que ahora que era una niña no podía dar unas patadas de kárate tan fuertes como antes. Por último, me había dado un pin de detective.

Poco a poco, los días fueron pasando, uno detrás de otro, hasta que un domingo, mientras Shinichi y yo desayunábamos y el profesor Agasa leía el periódico, vio un anuncio que lo dejó blanco como la pared. Shinichi y yo corrimos a mirarlo, y había una foto mía acompañada del siguiente texto:

RAN MOURI (desaparecida)

Se busca desde hace varios días.

Se cree que ha sido secuestrada.

Por favor, si alguien la ve,

contacte inmediatamente con

Kogoro Mouri.

Estábamos metidos en un buen lio.

* * *

Primero, respondiendo al review de Alice D.K.W, si, tengo pensando que el fic sea bastante largo porque tengo en mente muchas cosas que quiero que sucedan antes del final.

Segundo, quiero anunciar que ahora es cuando empieza la acción. Los primeros capítulos pueden haber sido aburridos, pero necesitaba una introducción, así que ahora es cuando van a pasar las cosas interesantes.

Por último, creo que intentaré subir un par de capítulos por semana, y los haré algo mas largos.


End file.
